


For a Price

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom!Michael, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Not rlly but just in case, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Solicitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Failing the one class you really need to pass, you turn to Michael, making him an offer he can’t refuse in exchange for his answers.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	For a Price

You put your head in your hands, willing yourself not to cry, as you glared down at your laptop.

It had been 2 hours.

And you had yet to get a single correct answer.

To say you were at your breaking point was an understatement.

Taking 3 minutes to scream into a pillow, you closed your laptop, and shut off the light, willing yourself to go to sleep.

The assignment wasn’t due until Friday, you still had time, you told yourself.

Despite a small voice in your brain saying it wasn’t going to matter.

You were going to fail the class.

It was Thursday night.

You had approximately 3 hours left until the assignment was due and had answered about 2 questions in total.

Getting desperate, you thought of people you knew in the class.

You had kept to yourself for most of the semester, unwilling to branch out and make friends, feeling homesick.

Then it came to you.

Michael Langdon.

The first day of class, the two of you had practically been eye-fucking each other, and before you left to walk to your car, he had given you his number with a coy wink.

Michael was practically a genius, at least in chemistry, managing to answer any question the professor threw at him with ease.

He had probably finished the homework in about 10 minutes the moment it was assigned.

You felt a little stupid reaching out as the two of you barely talked since that first day, but fuck it, you were desperate and determined not to fail the one class you needed to pass for your degree.

Discarding your pride, you picked up your phone, texting him a simple, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Your heart pounded as you tried to figure out a way to phrase what you were going to say.

Please let me cheat off of you?

I don’t know you that well, but can I please see your answers?

You ultimately decided on a, “Are you free to hang out rn?” Figuring you’d be much more convincing in person than over text.

He gave you his address, and you rushed down to your car, checking the time.

The race was on.

“So, what brings you to me this time of night?”

Michael eyes were lustily tracing over your body, and you felt a throbbing begin between your legs as you knew exactly what he thought you came here for.

You had left in record time as soon as he had texted you his address, a sweatshirt lazily thrown over your camisole, and legs exposed in your thin sleep shorts.

“I felt much better saying it in person over text,” You began, drawing in a deep breath. “You have to understand I normally wouldn’t ask for this, but trust me when I’m telling you, I am utterly desperate right now.”

Michael waited patiently as you continued on, blue eyes glinting in curiosity.

“I really need to see your answers for the assignment due tomorrow.”

You were shocked as he started laughing, the sound nearly making you jump out of your skin.

Still laughing, he ushered you inside, and you sighed a bit as the warm air of Michael’s apartment hit your bare legs.

You were waiting anxiously for his answer as he flopped down on his couch, finally seeming to snap out of his laughing fit.

“And why would I help you?”

You gulped nervously, not quite expecting this from him.

“Because we’re friends?”

Michael snorted, and you felt your heart sank as your last hope for passing the class was crumbling fast right before your eyes.

“Y/N, please, we’ve barely spoken two words to each other before tonight.”

Tears pricked your eyes, as you sat down next to him, thinking about how disappointed your parents were going to be once they found out how you failed.

“Because I’m desperate. Because I normally don’t do this, and I’ve tried for the past week to finish this stupid assignment. Because I know it probably took you 5 minutes, and I really don’t want to fail this class.”

Michael shook his head, and you watched as he made his way over to his kitchen.

In a moment of perfect clarity, you realized exactly how you were about to spin this.

“I’ll blow you!”

You watched as Michael froze in place, his back muscles stiffening deliciously below his thin t-shirt.

“What?”

A sudden burst of confidence rushed through your veins as you stalked closer to him, practically nose to nose now.

“You heard me,” You whispered against his full lips, body pressing against his as you whispered in his ear. “I’ll. Suck. Your. Cock.”

Michael shivered against you, and you grinned wildly at his reaction, knowing you were about to get exactly what you wanted.

Taking a second to think it over, Michael finally smirked saying, “Okay. On your knees then.”

You whooped in victory internally, and did what he commanded, settling on your haunches as you drew his comfy sweatpants down his legs.

Taking a second to look up at him, your panties filled with new wetness as you saw his shit-eating grin at your desperation.

Fuck. This should not be turning you on as much as it did.

You worked on getting his boxers down, still looking up at him with doe eyes.

This was dirty, and sleazy, and wrong, and-

Big.

Holy fucking shit he was big.

You gaped wordlessly at his size, before looking back up at him, wondering how the fuck you were going to fit him in your mouth.

Michael’s eyes were trained on your mouth, drawing a thumb down your shiny bottom lip as his fingers caressed your chin.

“Well, go on. Show me how much you want my answers.”

Smirking slightly at his dirty talk, you started kitten-licking the head of his cock, relishing at his groans at the first feeling of your mouth on him.

“Fuck, yeah.” He rasped out, blonde curls dangling slightly over his head as he looked down at you.

Placing a firm hand on the back of your head, he guided you to take the head of his cock into your mouth, his moans only serving to make you wetter.

You’d always had a thing for dominant men and had known immediately from the second Michael’s eyes drew greedily down your body that first day you’d met him, exactly what he was like in the bedroom.

“Yeah,” Michael grit out through his teeth as you took him deeper, “Thaaat’s it.”

You gagged a bit as you tried to take him all the way, having to stop and adjust to the feeling of having him down your throat.

He waited patiently from above you as you got your bearings together, swallowing around him and trying once more to take him to the base.

You succeeded this time and moaned around his cock at the sounds he was making.

They were like pure heaven to you, filling the empty air, and echoing slightly through the silent room.

Breathing deep through your nose, you started bobbing your head up and down, starting slow, and his hand on the back of your head guided you.

“F-fuck,” He moaned lowly, as you made eye contact from below him. “Yeah, babygirl, just like that.”

Fisting his hand tighter in your hair, he started to draw you up and down on his cock, and you choked a bit as he would slide out only to pump back in.

Eventually, you adjusted to the feeling, and started to get the rhythm, drool collecting at the side of your mouth, coating his cock.

“Shit, you’re a little slut, aren’t you? Sucking my cock for good grades. You should be ashamed.”

You whimpered around him, still face-fucking you steadily, your arousal practically drenching your underwear at this point.

He pulled completely out of your mouth, and you whined at the loss, staring up at him with glossy eyes as he held you off his cock by your hair.

“Say it.”

You gulped a bit, swallowing traces of his pre-come as you stuttered out, “I’m-I’m a little slut, sucking your cock for good grades.”

Your face was heated with embarrassment, but all you wanted was to feel him in your mouth again.

He smirked cruelly, and forced you back down onto his hard cock, watching as you sputtered and coughed around where he was seated in your throat.

Tears settled at the corner of your eyes as he yanked your hair roughly, fucking your face rapidly with a slight chuckle.

The room was filled with slick, sloppy mouth sounds, and your pussy clenched, thighs shaking slightly.

“Aww, look at you. Taking it like a champ.” He mock-pouted and groaned, the sound reverberating off the walls.

You thought of someone walking in, and finding the two of you like this, Michael moaning and fucking into your mouth, with you whining and bobbing up and down his huge length like a fucking pornstar.

The thought aroused you far more than you wanted to admit, and you steadied yourself, hands gripping Michael’s bare ass as he continued pumping himself into your mouth.

“Look at me,” Michael rasped out, and you opened your eyes, looking up at him, as he moaned deeply.

“I’m-g-gonna- “He cut himself off with a loud, “FUCK!” Coming down your throat with a sigh.

You swallowed it all down, secretly delighting in the way he shivered and whimpered at the feeling of your tongue on his tip, cleaning him up.

When you were done, you moaned, licking your lips, already hungry for more.

You’d completely forgotten why you’d even come here in the first place, just needing him inside your cunt right the fuck now.

Michael laughed a bit as you helped you up, smoothing out your hair, and kissing you for the first time all night.

You sighed into his mouth as he dragged you into his bedroom, already ripping off your clothes.

“The assignment still isn’t due for another 2 hours, we have time.”


End file.
